su agent
by mikami21
Summary: When a special agent looking for a replacement comes back to death city, things go a little different and feelings are discover


The bar was full of drunk guys, in the center 3 women pole dancing, suddenly one of the guys walk up to the women in the center, she was a sexy,beautiful girl with brown eyes and curly hair. she smiled and walk to back with him. At the back there was a room with with just a few candles to light up the room. the guy push her to the bed and started kissing and biting her neck. He raised up to admire her beauty. "You are a goddess" he said " And you are the job" she said next she stab him with a double dagger, the guy banesh and turned into a soul. The double dagger turned into a woman with white hair and blue eyes, that rather than sexy look cute."well that took you long enough, hyorin"she said in a soft tone "would you shut up, you know that if we did not do this more people would have died, besides Aya I thought that you wanted our last mission to last a little longer, that is why I did a few more moves on the pole" Hyorin answer in a flattering tone " whatever, you know I don't agree with your decision, leaving everything just for some guy….ah..but i respect your decision"said aya "thanks for understanding, now are you ready to go back to death city,love" hyorin giggle " don't you love me, I just hope lord death does not pair me up with some crazy guy" said aya a little annoyed "okay just hurry up and eat it" referring to the soul she did as she was told and afterworks the went away.

-one week later at death city-

" your soul is mine" said Maka them finish it up

"delicious" said soul as he swallow the soul

"juck I will never understand how can you eat that" said maka with a disgusted look on her face

" watever just report to lord death" said soul

"okay" said maka

After reporting it to lord death he order them to step by death room on their way back.

meanwhile hyorin and Aya watched the whole event from the roof " what about her?" aya suggested " she is perfect" said hyorin "but don't you think she is a little flat chested?" aya argued "I was flat when I first started and now look at me" said pointing at her huge breast " hate the fact that yours grew bigger than mine" reply aya "how about we go to lord death?" they both headed to the DMWA.

Hyorin and Aya reach death room before soul and maka. Their entrance was surprising to lord death

"hyorin, aya what are you guys doing here?" lord death asked

" Why don't you asked hyorin she is the reason we are here" said aya

"hyorin?" said lord death

" you see lord death, I have fallen in love with a korean guy" said hyorin calmly

" A korean guy?" ask lord death

" Yes he is a sweet, charming, smart-" she was interrupted

" And a cheap singer" said Aya

" hey he is not cheap" reply hyorin

"A man who does not even know how to hold a weapon" said aya" and she is willing to give everything just for him"

"I love him and I'm willing to give everything just for him" said hyorin "so I need to find my replacement"

"I understand that you felt in love and after all this years of service I will allow you to retire" said lord death

"really?"she ask enthusiastically

" yeah but you have to train your replacement" said lord death " here is a list of the female students in the DMWA " said as he gave her huge files brought her to the floor as she took them from him

" it seems like you won't be seeing donghae for a long time" said aya as she scan through the files

" no what is life so miserable with me" said hyorin closed to tears " I should be planning my wedding not drowning in files"

" who could be that girl" said aya

"Which girl?" Ask lord death

" a girl we saw this morning, hyorin said she was perfect for the role" reply aya

" well I hope you can identify her soon, hyorin" said lord death

" yeah, yeah" said focusing

On the other hand maka and soul were outside of death room about to enter " you really had to stop for pizza didn't you soul?"

" well I'm sorry but I was hungry" said soul as maka enter death room soul just follow

"Oh hi there maka and soul" said lord death

"Hi lord death you want to see us" said maka

As she spoke both women look behind lord death shoulder

"It is she" said hyorin

" her " said lord death

" yes it's her" she reply

" me what about me?" Ask maka

" hi my name is lee hyorin and I am an SU agent" said as she push lord death out of the way

"SU agent?" Ask maka and soul

" seduction unit agent" said lord death as he push himself out of the way

" we have one of those" ask maka

" we certainly do but we only have one agent is a hard unit that requires lots of work" said lord death

" what does that have to do with me?" Asked maka

" you see... um..." Hyorin could not finish

"Maka, Maka albarn" said maka

Interesting spirit's daughter hyorin thought " okay maka you see I'm retiring and I need to find a replacement, saw you this morning and thought you are perfect for the role"

" she perfect for the role, oh please do you see her boobs she is almost flat " said soul almost laughing

"Maka chop" maka hit him

" that's not a problem you see when I was your age I was almost flat" said hyorin as she extended a picture of herself when she was young the youngsters were amazed

" well miss hyorin thank you for the offer but I can't-" maka was cut off

" I don't think you are understanding I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, you have no choice" said hyorin very serious

" wait! what! lord death!" Said maka

" I'm sorry maka but is true you got chosen so you have to go through training and I can't stop it" said lord death


End file.
